One Last Chance
by Gone-to-Lunch-Indefinately
Summary: All Tsuki wanted was to be repected and Obito wanted to help with that, but when someone threatens to take her life on an important mission, what will they do to save each other? ObitoOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Shonen Jump material. I do, however, own Tsuki as in all my other fanfics. This one shot was inspired by many other one shots about this particular character. All comments are welcome, please and thank you! (Note: This takes place before Obito's death.) **

Today was the day! Today was the day she would meet her new team! Any one would be nervous out of their minds; but not her. Well, not on the outside at least. Truth was on the inside she was a nervous wreck! Will she be with someone she knows? Will her teammates like her? Will she be with people who would understand her? Will she be strong enough to accomplish the missions they will take? After all, her sensei is the prestigious "Yellow Flash"; otherwise known as the fourth Hokage. Well, there's no time to think of that now, for she had already arrived at their meeting place.

"There's our last teammate! I was wondering when you'd get here." The blonde Hokage walked up to the girl. "We're just about to start introductions. Take a seat any where and we'll start now."

She meekly nodded before walking off to sit on a branch in a solitary tree.

As the others talked about how they wanted to be the greatest ninjas to live the girl tuned them out and stared out into the open field they were in. The field was a lush green and had plenty of wild flowers sprouting out of random places. Every now and then she would see a wild hare hop out into the field, its nose in the air, searching for any sign of danger within a fifty-foot radius. She watched as the little brown clumps off fur hopped around the field, frolicking in the field on this nice summer's day, younger hares often stumbling on their own back feet. Something at the corner of the field, under the protection of the shady trees, caught her attention. It was a small orange fox prowling in the midst of the cheerful hares. Lunging at the creatures, it caused all hares to freeze. The orange predator had caught one of their fellows. By the size of it, it was only a new born. None-the-less it was one less hare in the colony. The other hares fled the area, leaving the poor baby animal to die in the hands of its killer.

"Hello, it's your turn!"

The sudden outburst caused the girl to fall out of the tree she was previously sitting in. She fell into the grass with a light 'thump'.

"Itai," she mumbled as she sat up. Glaring up at the boy who had yelled at her she rubbed the now soar back of her head.

"Were you even paying attention?" her sensei asked.

She shot a questioning glance in his direction before replying with a simple, "Huh?"

They all sweat-dropped anime style before her sensei spoke up again.

"We were just explaining ourselves to each other. You know; likes, dislikes, goals."

"And it's _your_ turn!" The boy who had yelled at her earlier was now fuming.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, well, my name is Tsuki. I like drawing in my spare time and practicing new gen-jutsu that I make up myself. I dislike many things but the things I dislike most are people who think of others as trash. My goal in life is to be noticed and remembered as a great ninja so I won't be looked down upon." As she said this she stared out into the field once again.

"So you make you own jutsu?" A boy with a mask on his face she knew as Kakashi Hatake shot her a questioning glance. She wondered if he even heard the rest of her speech, or if he even cared for that matter.

She nodded, shifting her gaze to him. They all seemed pretty intrigued in what she had to say. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

It had been months since she had met her team and they were getting along just great. Well, except the occasional quarrels between Kakashi and Obito. Speaking of the more than cocky Uchiha, Tsuki had found herself slowly falling for him. He had intrigued her since the start but she felt as if her feelings for him grew with each passing day. Today she was on her way to meet up with her team to discuss their next mission. They would be escorting an important advisor to The Village Hidden in the Mist. This mission alone would bring in a lot of much needed profits to the Konohagakure.

She had just gotten to their meeting place, the same place they had all met at, when she spotted Kakashi. Would she ever be able to get there before him?

"Ohayo, Kakashi-kun!" She ran up to him waving. When she got there she noticed that Rin was sitting not too far from him. "Ohayo, Rin-chan." Tsuki smiled at one of her closest friends.

"Ohayo," both said in unison.

"I see that Yondaime-sensei and Obito-kun aren't here yet."

Just as she said this, the spoken of blonde-Hokage showed up with a wide grin on his face. He waved a 'hello' then went on to explain the mission when he noticed a certain loud-mouth, goggle-wearing Uchiha wasn't here yet.

"When is he ever early?" Tsuki answered her sensei's unspoken question.

The young kunoichi stared off into the distance as she did the first day, watching as wild flowers swayed around back and forth. The movement made her eyes droop in a sleepy way. After all, it was only 8:00 in the morning. If she knew being a ninja would mean getting up this early then maybe she would have never joined; or maybe she would, who knows? She picked a flower, twirling it in her fingers. The wind picked up a bit as some petals blew off the daisy in her hands. She thought of Obito as she waited. The two had become great friends over time. They had always agreed with each other on things but often got outnumbered by their comrades. Not too long ago she had given him a charm she made for him resembling their friendship. She had a matching one on the chain on her wrist. Cherishing the thought of her good friend she wondered if they would ever be more than friends. The mood was perfect, that is until…

_CRASH!_

"Sorry I'm late!" Obito fell out of a tree.

"What took you so long!?" Kakashi and Rin yelled/asked.

Obito merely rubbed the back of his neck, a cheesy grin on his face, with an apologetic look in his eyes behind those orange goggles of his.

Sure Tsuki had come last the first time they met, but everyday after that she had always made it before the Uchiha.

Yondaime-sensei thought it was appropriate to start today's topic before Obito and Kakashi got into another one of their childish fights.

"Okay, tomorrow we will be escorting Mr. Hirogawa to The Village Hidden in the Mist. Before we can go up and about doing so we have to make a maneuvering plan. Considering he is a very important part of the villages future plans we have to protect him at all costs."

"Sensei, if this is only a simple escort mission than why was it classed as an A-ranked mission with a heavy pay?" Rin asked, oblivious to the fact she had just interrupted their sensei's ramble.

"Yes, well, that is because not only is this guy an important key to their villages work but he is also being chased by various rouge ninja. According to sources this guy once held a deal with a rouge ninja and apparently didn't pay off his side of the bet."

"So what you're saying is that this mission is harder than it sounds and if we're not careful we can _all_ be killed." Tsuki said more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. We'll have to have our guard up at all times and be ready to attack at any given moment, and if necessary, _kill._"

The four young ninja gulped in utter shock of killing someone. Sure, they expected to one day, but to do it so soon would be… they didn't even want to finish the thought!

"You all should spend the rest of the day packing for this mission. You never know what can happen. Dismissed." And with that the young Hokage left in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi and Rin followed suite leaving Tsuki and Obito to themselves. The girl gulped in slight fear. She had always wished she would be alone with him but now that it was true she had no idea what to say. A sudden flicker of movement caught her attention and she soon found herself on the ground.

"Itai," she moaned as she rubbed her head. "What was that for Obito!?"

"If you never keep your guard up how do you expect to accomplish your goal?" He chuckled at the heap that was supposedly a girl.

She stared at him in disbelief.

"See, I remember things," he said.

"It's not that," She started as she got up off the ground, "It's the fact you paid attention."

"You mean like how you _didn't_?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied rather sheepishly.

"I guess we should be heading home now. I'd rather _not_ make my mom wait so long or she'll freak."

"Yeah, we should. Even though nobody's home to wait for me anyways." She mumbled the last part to herself in hopes he wouldn't hear.

"What?" He heard.

"It's not important. You should get home to your family. Don't want to keep them waiting, do you?" She started walking in the direction to her house.

"They can wait long enough for you to tell me," he said gripping around her arm. "What was that about 'nobody there'?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped. She snatched her arm back causing Obito to stumble a bit. "If I wanted to talk about it then I would have mentioned it a long time ago! Now will you just leave me alone!?"

"How do you expect to make a living if you never trust anybody!?" He yelled back.

He could see hot angry tears about to spill over her eyes. In an instant he felt sorry for pushing her that far. He was about to apologize when…

_SMACK!_

"Shut up! I hate you Obito Uchiha! I don't care if we're teammates! You're not my friend any more!" With that she ran off into the opposite direction of her house.

The more than shocked Obito just stood there, holding his now red cheek. Had she really just said that? Was there friendship really… over? Fury suddenly raged through his veins.

"Fine! I hate you too!" he yelled to no one in particular.

The Next Day

The next morning they all met up with their client at Konohagakure's main gate.

"Tsuki, you were here rather early." Her sensei complimented.

"Yeah, you even made it here before Kakashi." Rin added in amazement. "How?"

Just as Rin asked her question a certain Uchiha walked through the bushes. He had a pouting face on as he saw he was, yet again, the last one to arrive.

"I never went home." Tsuki answered Rin's question in a monotoned manner.

"Then how'd you get all your supplies and stuff?"

She took a quick glance at Obito before replying with a simple 'hn'.

"How are you supposed to be ready without your supplies?" Obito Questioned her.

"It's called scrolls you dunce. My supplies were already sealed into my scrolls." She sneered in his general direction. The Uchiha glared at her.

"Hey, what's going on here? Last time I checked it was Kakashi and Obito who fought and you two were the best of friends." The blonde Hokage stopped the two from pounding each other by putting a hand on their heads.

"Yeah, key word: _were_." The young kunoichi growled.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been friends at all!" Obito tried to land a punch on her but got caught by his sensei.

"Stop this nonsense this instant! You two are partners and will respect each other as such!" Their sensei snapped.

"Yeah," Obito said, "I understand Yondaime-sensei."

"Whatever," Tsuki mumbled as she walked past them.

Hours Later

No one had spoken a word since the incident the gates except for their sensei's and client's occasional chat on where to go. It was almost night and was getting pretty dark. Tsuki trailed behind the entire group rather glumly as Obito walked ahead of the group. She had been sulking but whenever someone asked her what's wrong she would merely glare then turn away. Never one to really give up a fight, or in this case argument, Obito didn't bother to even glance at his 'best friend'. Although inside it pained him that they weren't speaking he would never admit to it. Truth was that he didn't speak to her because he was afraid she wouldn't forgive him. What else was he supposed to do? He didn't want to start another argument since they were on a mission, but he also didn't want to wait until they finished to apologize.

'_Tsuki, what am I supposed to do? I want to tell you how I feel, but, will you feel the same? Or will you still hate me? I didn't mean to say what I did yesterday. Things just… got out of hand. Will you ever forgive me?'_ He stared at the little charm he placed on his wrist that she had given him. He thought back to that day. That was the day he asked her out for ramen. She probably thought it was just a friendly get-together, but to him it had meant more. He had asked her a question that day, hoping to drop a hint that he liked her. In the back of the group, unbeknownst to Obito, Tsuki was having the same flash back.

_ "Hey Tsuki," Obito asked as he gulped down some ramen. He hesitated at first before finishing, "You see, I really like this girl… but… I don't know how to tell her."_

_He didn't notice but the girl had some what of a shocked and hurt look before she turned to him._

"_You should tell her as soon as possible. If you don't… who knows… maybe she'll just get up and leave one day." _

A sudden flash of metal that streamed by her head caught Tsuki out of her thoughts and back into reality. A kunai had just landed right past her!

"We're under attack!" Tsuki yelled as she got into a defensive position next to their client. Everyone soon followed as they scanned the area for any intruders.

"Well it certainly looks like you're prepared." A sinister voice hissed. Suddenly they were surrounded by seven rouge ninja!

A sudden pain in her side and Tsuki soon found herself pinned against a nearby tree with a hand on her throat, suffocating her.

"Take one step and see what happens to this girl." The guy tightened his grip as the others tensed. This situation seemed familiar. The little hares in the meadow when that fox attacked. It was just like that, but she would **not** be the little one to die!

"Tsuki!" She barely looked up but when she did she saw Obito with a fear-struck face. Was he… really worried about her? Even after what she said? She couldn't think of that now as she was losing air and fast!

"Let go," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What was that girly?"

"I said… LET GO!" She let out a fierce amount of chakra, changing it into electricity then shocking her attacker. The rouge jumped back and yelled in pain as Tsuki collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

"Tsuki are you okay?" Obito ran up to her, kneeling to see if she needed help.

"Get back to your post,"

"What?"

"I said, 'Get back to your post'! I'm fine! Don't forget the mission!" She got up a little wobbly as she said this.

"I'm not leaving you behind. We're a team." He said, placing an arm around her waist.

She pushed him away lightly, "Seriously, I'm fine." She smiled a sincere smile at him. Oh, how he missed her smiles.

"Obito, Tsuki, you take Mr. Hirogawa and get out of here. We'll take care of the rest," Their sensei ordered.

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison. They quickly ran up to the trembling guy and took off with him.

A Couple Minutes Later

"Okay Mr. Hirogawa, we're stopping here for a while to wait for the others. Don't worry, me and Obito are here and we'll protect you no matter what the cost." Tsuki stopped in a small clear area surrounded by trees. The guy merely nodded before crouching to the ground.

"It's been a while since we left the others. I hope they're okay." Obito looked around warily.

"Don't worry Obito; they have Yondaime-sensei with them. I'm sure they're on the way right now," she reassured him.

"Look, Tsuki, now may not be the time but I had to say that I'm sorry."

"What," she was clearly confused. "No! I should be sorry. I'm the one who just snapped. It's my fault."

"I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me though." He frowned at this thought.

"Yeah, but, I should've just told you. I've kept it in for too long. It's not healthy," she mused.

"How 'bout we just call a truce now?" He stuck his hand out to her.

"You got it." She put her hand in his and they shook. Obito suddenly pulled her forward into a hug. She blushed lightly as she felt his breath on her ear.

"Awe, isn't this sweet?" A voice sneered nearby.

They pulled back instantly and looked around. They noticed Mr. Hirogawa was gone!

"What have you done to Mr. Hirogawa!?" Tsuki snarled.

"Haven't you figured it out?" Mr. Hirogawa walked out from some bushes near them. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and a rouge ninja was in his place! "I am Mr. Hirogawa!"

Obito stepped up protectively, "You faked it the whole time!" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, and now that I got you alone I can accomplish the mission I'd been hired for."

"What do you want?" Tsuki took some kunai out of her pouch followed by Obito.

"Isn't it obvious little girl? I've been hired to kill you!"

Something clicked in her head. "You…You work with the Magowa family!?" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What-what's the Magowa family?" Obito asked a little shakily.

"A fine question you ask dear boy," The rouge snarled, "You know that your friend is of the Amagumo family. The Magowa family and the Amagumo family were the worst of enemies."

"'Were'?"

"Yes, _were_. That is until the Magowa family killed off the rest of the Amagumo family."

That bit of information shocked Obito. Killed off the rest? That meant…

"Tsuki, are you… are you an orphan?" He asked, still shocked.

She glanced over at him. "I prefer the term 'family challenged'."

Obito stood there frozen for a second. The sudden intake of info was a bit much for him. Confusion swelled in his head, but that was quickly changed into extreme fury.

"I'm not letting you hurt Tsuki!" He suddenly lashed forward, about to hit the guy with multiple shuriken, but he missed! The guy threw Obito against a tree causing him to slide down in pain.

"There, some of your ribs are broken so maybe now you'll listen. Look, I don't enjoy doing this but I have to. I was hired. That _is_ what ninja do. They are compelled to carry out missions that they get paid for. You may not like it, but you'll have to do it too one day. Now let me finish my work." The rouge ninja turned to the girl who looked ready for anything. He took some odd number of steps forward taking out some sen-bon needles. "Don't worry girl, I'll make it fast… but I'm not guaranteeing it will be painless." He smirked evilly.

"No!" Obito was suddenly up in a hurry as he threw some kunai the guy's way. From Tsuki's point of view she could see that he had his sharingan on! He was fierce and looked as if he _would_ kill, despite what he thought yesterday.

"Why you little," the guy lurched forward in Obito's direction, "I'll show you to interrupt my work! Just for that I'll kill you too!"

A bunch of punches, kicks, and clanking of metal was heard as the girl just stood there in shock of it all. Why wouldn't she move? Why couldn't she help her friend? Why was she just standing there like a complete moron?

"Augh!"

Her head shot up to see Obito slumped onto the floor, completely defenseless, with the rouge ninja standing over him. He had a demon wind shuriken out!

"Sorry boy, but since you interrupted…you die!" He swung the over-sized shuriken down at the boy. Tsuki's eyes widened in panic!

"Obito!"

Three young ninja and their Hokage sensei stood in front of a gravestone. It was at the top of a hill overlooking the meadow they always met at. The sky was dark and gloomy as if it was about to cry as well. No animals were outside today, almost as if mourning the death of a certain ninja. The ninja who always watched over them. The gravestone was engraved in fancy letters. It read:

_Tsukiakari Ushiro-Amagumo_

_!980-1992_

"_Smile when you want to frown, laugh when you want to cry, and never let your worries get you down."_

_She was a strong-willed kunoichi who always put friends first. She lived for a friend, and now she died for a friend. Her spirit will live on in all caring creatures. She was a great ninja. And will be remembered as such._

Obito clenched his fists as he read the stone over and over again. Hours had past since they had arrived at the gravestone and now he and Yondaime-sensei were the only ones left.

The Hokage put a hand on the young ninja's shoulder. "Her name will be put on the D.I.B. stone."

Obito nodded in approval. "I'm sure that's what she would want. It's the only way she could complete her goal now."

"Not true," the Uchiha turned to his sensei in question, "She will be remembered by all her knew her not by the stone, but by her kindness to them and her will to strive. She'll always have a place in the hearts of others, including yours."

Tears welled up behind the boys orange goggles as he remembered the exact words she had said.

_ "Obito!" The young kunoichi lurched forward in front of the rouge ninja's swing unleashing her kekei genkai. A blinding flash of green light and it was all over. Obito opened his eyes after shielding it from the bright light. He gasped. The rouge was dead, electrocuted from the girl's kekei genkai, green sparks emitting from his body every now and then._

"_Tsuki you did it! You killed the guy! Tsuki you-" His voice was cut when he saw the condition of his friend. The shuriken…it went straight through her, piercing through her chest. She collapsed onto the floor, blood pouring in large amounts from her wound. "Tsuki!" He rushed over to her side. She was losing a lot of blood fast! He took the oversized shuriken out of her gingerly. "Tsuki, it's gonna be alright! Just stay conscious long enough for the others to get here! I'm sure—I'm sure Rin will be able to fix you. Just stay with us, okay!?" He frantically looked around for a sign of the others, but to no avail. _

"_Obito…I can't…I have to…go…" She spoke just loud enough for him to hear._

"_No! I won't let you! Don't leave!" He begged._

"_Obito…I have to…Just do something for me…Please?"_

"_Anything, anything to make you happy."_

_She smiled a weak smile, "Smile when you want to frown…Laugh when you want to cry…And never…let your worries get you down. Obito…Please…Just one last time I want to see you smile…if only for a moment…please?"_

_He smiled a broken smile the best he could, trying hard not to show his emotions._

"_Thank you…" she closed her eyes._

"_No, Tsuki, don't close your eyes! Don't go to sleep!" He yelled frantically._

"_Mmm…Obito…I'm sleepy…" she whined._

"_No! Don't go to sleep!"_

"_Obito-kun…There's something I always wanted to tell you…I've always…l-loved…y-you…" she coughed up some blood, "Nighty-night."_

_He shook her lightly. "Tsuki, don't go! I…I love you too! Don't leave me! I don't want you to die! TSUKI!!" _

The others had come too late to save the girl from her untimely death and that sad fact pained him. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked back at the gravestone with a heavy heart.

"Yeah, she'll always be with me."

Epilogue

Obito opened his eyes to see familiar black ones, framed in long black hair. The girl had a grin on her face.

"Obito-kun why'd you have to take forever?"

The End

**Did you like this one shot? Of course you did! Don't hate me for saying this but I really thought this was sappy when I finished half way through. Although it did hurt to write that the girl died. If you haven't figured it out, the epilogue takes place after Obito dies. I hoped you liked it! I'd love it so much if you if you reviewed my work! This is my longest so far! 12 pages! WOOT! Thank you for reading this story! Bye-bye!**

**NeNe Productions **


End file.
